


A Stupid Fight

by Cornholio4



Series: Marigami Stories [6]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alya is so done, Drabble, F/F, Gen, Humor, Marigami, Oneshot, Oneshot drabble, also on FanFiction, it might look like Alya salt but trust me there is an explanation, no salt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:40:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24442999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornholio4/pseuds/Cornholio4
Summary: Marinette’s class are shocked to find out that she had an argument with her girlfriend Kagami. Alya knows what happened  but thinks it’s stupid. Just what happened between them?Part of the Marigami Stories series with its own TV Tropes page!
Relationships: Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Kagami Tsurugi
Series: Marigami Stories [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1339228
Comments: 7
Kudos: 274





	A Stupid Fight

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a short quotes funny RWBY post on Tumblr with Pyrrha and Ruby that I couldn't find again. Also just to remind you that my Marigami Stories series now has a TV Tropes page and can I please ask if you can contribute to it please if you have accounts. Thanks.

It was fencing practice during lunchtime at Francois Dupont and it was coming up the finals of a big fencing tournament that involved School from throughout France. Watching the practice were several students of Ms Bustier's class were there to help Marinette support her girlfriend Kagami, yet there was one unusual noticeable absent from the audience... Marinette herself. They would have chalked it up to Marinette being late except ever since she and Kagami had started dating (before they were able to notice due to the fact that at the time they were deep enthralled by the lies of Lila Rossi) Marinette seemed to put in the extra effort to be there early to watch Kagami practice.

It felt weird and concerning to see Marinette not there and they couldn't help but think that Kagami didn't seem as focused, quick or as ferocious in her fencing as she usually was. It felt weird Kagami's turn was done and she took off her fencing mask and sat herself down next to her girlfriend's class with them being concerned when it looked like she was depressed about something. "Is something the matter Kagami? Plus do you know where Marinette is?" Alix asked blatantly and they saw Kagami sigh deeply.

"I noticed Marinette wasn't here, I wish that I wasn't expecting that she would want to 'give us some space' as it is usually called. After our fight last night at her home..." Kagami stated with them blinking in shock, their class' Everyday Ladybug had a fight with her girlfriend and by the tone of it then it seemed like it was a serious one.

Then more shocking to them Alya scoffed and she was glaring at her, "Please don't tell me that all this is because of what happened last night..." she asked flippantly with the class not believing how inconsiderate that Alya was being. Their heads turned to Alya as she had her arms crossed and stated "what? Kagami and Marinette had what could possibly be the most stupid fight in couples history last night and I was all ready to forget it happened. It was amusing at first but as it went on, it just went ridiculous. Honestly, it's a joke that they took it as seriously as they did."

Alya shook her heads at the glares of her classmates who then began giving disappointed and hateful glares to her direction, "Seriously Alya, you say this about Marinette after managing to fix your friendship with her? Not cool!" Nino told his girlfriend sternly with a glare as Alya was just quiet.

Then suddenly there were screaming and in came someone in red and black striped knight armor with a sword that blasted red cards that sent people to a magical penalty box. No one quite noticed Adrien scamper as what must be the newest Akuma shout "I was supposed to lead my team to the finals and to finally show up the overrated and overhyped Tsurugi Family but you rigged it! I wanted justice but I got kicked off my team! I will exact my vengeance as the Red Card!"

They realised it must be someone who was from the fencing team that Francois Dupont had last eliminated. In that team there was an especially arrogant fencing player on that team who dissed Kagami's family and his frustration caused him to throw the rules and caused him to be disqualified, he then went into a large rant accusing the referee of being paid off by the Tsurugis.

Kagami ran to saftey and was almost caught by one of the Red Card's red cards when Ladybug swooped in with her yoyo and scooped Kagami up. People cheered when they saw Ladybug and they saw how comfortable Kagami was being saved by her and no one noticed the blushes on both of their cheeks.

Then came Chat Noir who told Ladybug "My Lady, I think you had better let go as Kagami has her own girlfriend who would get jealous to learn about this. Plus you have your own and I doubt she would be happy to learn you embracing a civilian like this." Ladybug chuckled weakly as she let go of Kagami near where the class was. Chat Noir had cut back on his flirting after Ladybug's frustration caused her to accidentally reveal that she had a girlfriend. He did his best to be supportive and gave his apologises despite how hard it was for him.

"Well then, Kagami I hope you can your friends can find somewhere to hide. After we are done then I suggest you find Marinette as I came in and had to stop Marinette from trying to get in here to find you Kagami, she was worried sick about you and feeling a bit guilty about a fight which she was sorry about." Ladybug told her with a sad sigh with Kagami giving a big smile, the class thinking they would fix this and Alya just humphed.

From their hiding spot they watched Ladybug and Chat Noir take down Red Card and Ladybug purified the Akuma with Miraculous Ladybug fixing everything. They had their 'pound it' as the arrogant idiot just humphed and walked back to his school himself. They then left and soon enough they found Marinette who put herself into Kagami's arms.

They were giving apologies to eachother at once with the class smiling at this, they let go and Adrien cleared his voice and asked "sorry, I think that it is rude to pry into my friends' love lives like this but I have to wonder especially how Alya reacted to it... Just what were you fighting about anyway?"

Alya was now smirking and motioning to Marinette and asked "Yes Marinette, please tell them what you two were arguing about last night. I am certain they would have to hear about that." No one told off Alya for this as they were just now desperate to hear about what had happened.

Marinette gave a nervous glance towards Kagami who gave a face that told her it was okay to tell them. "Well you see... Last night we got into an argument... An argument over... over... which one of us has the cutest girlfriend..." Marinette finally answered and the class just froze as they processed this. Slowly their jaws opened and they turned to Alya to see if she was being serious but Alya's deadpan face showed that it was exactly what happened.

This, was not what they were expecting...


End file.
